ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hugo Morrigen
History Born on a stormy night in his ancestral home, Hugo was the only son of Lord Guyard and Lady Ella whom lived to adulthood, after several stillbirths and illnesses that claimed their other children. Lady Ella died giving birth to Hugo, and this devastated Lord Guyard, sending him into a deep depression that would noticeably affect Hugo's childhood. Ignored by his mourning father and (obviously) lacking a mother, Hugo was brought up by the castle servants, but they too were distant and detached from the child. Hyperactive and curious, Hugo tormented his minders, and would often run away and hide just to annoy them, much to their despair. He grew up without a proper education as a result, having seen no use for his elderly maester, owing to the fact that no one could sit him down for long enough to tell him otherwise. Lord Guyard remarried in 343 AC, to a lower class lady, of a very minor house. Proud and ambitious, Lady Cassana actively worked against Hugo, trying to turn father against son. Fortunately for Hugo, Guyard felt a deep sense of shame over his actions towards his neglected son, and began to actively try to mend the wrong that he had done. Over the next two decades, Cassana would produce several healthy daughters, but would never sire a son, much to Hugo's amusement and her shame. In 353 AC, Hugo met Mary, a lowborn woman. Mary was a washerwoman in Storm's End, Hugo the heir to an ancient house, but they managed to fall in love, despite the social barrier that was between them. Mary gave birth to Young Stannis 'Storm' in 355 AC, much to the delight of both Guyard and Hugo, while fueling Cassana's rage and jealousy. She organized the assassination of Mary, and tried to do the same for young Stannis, but Hugo foiled the attempt on his son, beating the trained assassins knife on knife, and learned the name of the plotter the assassins had been working for. Rage fueled and wanting vengeance, Hugo murdered his mother in law after a heated confrontation, with only himself and his father as witnesses. After learning the truth of Mary's death, and the true nature of the woman he loved, Guyard simply gave up. Hugo woke one day, only to find his sisters pounding on his door. Guyard had joined the Nightswatch, abdicating his seat and his wealth to Hugo, in favor of the cold torment of the wall as self inflicted punishment for his complete misjudgment of Cassana. Blaming Cassana's death on the same assassins that killed Mary, Hugo and Guyard lied to all, protecting both Hugo and his sisters. Hugo began to train a young falcon in 368 AC, naming her Mary after his lost lover. Mary would scar Hugo, and cause him near endless torment, but eventually became an excellent hunter, if a bit hard to reign in. Hugo ignored the invitation to the Grand tournament, seeing no point in going, having never been knighted or trained like a Lord usually would. Instead he set off with Stannis and Mary, disappearing into the Rainwood for some bonding. Appearance Hugo is a wild and unkempt looking man, especially by a Lord's standards. He has wild dark hair and a short beard, alongside heavy and dark brows. Two scars cross his right cheek, marking where a hawk once attacked him as a child. At 5 ft 6 in, he is smaller than most Lords, but is reasonably well built for a man of his stature and is well know for being very fit. A small man, yet not so small to be considered a dwarf, Hugo cast an unimposing figure, but only to the un-trained eye. A killer would notice his stance, his posture, his weaponry. A sling of throwing knives were strapped to his chest, a dagger could be found by his shoe, and he wore two short swords at his hip, both castle forged and deadly. His cloak counselled the light armor and most the weapons on him, and the scars that marked his face. He was nearly like a child, constantly fidgeting, restless, always alert and moving. Recent Events Naw, too lazy Family Here Category:House Morrigen Category:Stormlander Category:Westerosi